dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline of events in Cataclysmic Gerosha/Legacy timeline
Summaries Of 2009 In keeping with the tail end of Origins, as well as the Legends and Orient volumes, Legacy heats up around 2012. But before that, a brief step back is taken, to the year 2009. In Blood Over Water, a new anti-hero in the form of the Purge-Flare is born, when a disgruntled employee of the Sleet Mountain factory goes on a killing spree and rebels against his boss, Clyde Spendelworth. The latter is revealed to be secretly also the head of a dangerous human trafficking front: Gleeful-N'-Young. Chris makes it his goal in life to destroy Gleeful-N'-Young completely, given what they did to one of the only women he ever truly cared about: Ashley Phillips. Hero? Or monster? As Clyde began to sell his business to Duke Arfaas, all that mattered was staying one step ahead of this new psycho killer that they themselves created. Especially after they manipulated him into killing Mark Stefflin - a coworker, and one of the only men in Chris' life that ever mattered to him. Of 2012 Following the Great Marlquaan Storm, Angelo Abrami, an Italian exchange student down in Missouri, gains the abilities that allow him to save his girlfriend's life as "Cocklebur." Yet, this still comes at the cost of him alienating a corrupt state representative, his girlfriend's life being turned upside-down, her mother's house being burned down by a mob loyal to the representative, a dead rapist football player, and Angelo being deported. A bittersweet ending. Of 2015 By 2015, Icy Finger spies and sellouts within the US government have decided that - public opinion to the contrary be damned - they are going to enforce their hijacked "Kirby Act" and the associated Beliah Amendments (which are updated constantly) in order to suppress the freedoms of Phexos and Marlquaanites that aren't in tow with the agenda. They cite such dangerous beings as the Gray Champion, Chillingworth, Eqquibus, Cherinob, Cocklebur, Blackveil, Extirpon, and Astirnah as "reasons" for why the Kirby Act must be enabled. The Triumvirate forms officially, and takes full advantage. Meanwhile, Chris, now fully the "Purge-Flare," is utilizing a suit and equipment to imitate Extirpon - confusing his targets about which seemingly supernatural killer is after them. Darius at SCALLOP plays along - because he sees this as a way to punish his Flippo half-sisters for the fact that their common father loved the girls more and ignored his advice to leave Gerosha. As Imaki is training Candi how to be the "Gifted Centipede Heroine," this new legally ambiguous and precarious scenario puts Candi in considerable danger simply by operating. Frustrated further by losing an Abdygalis Shard to Boris Heminski and Cherinob's meddling and to Kritchobol's treachery, Rappaccini decides to look for the one believed to be somewhere near northern Michigan. He reasons that his best chance is to confiscate one of the "compasses" that the Inuit Division of the Order of the Oraphim is holding on to, and use that compass to pinpoint the shard's location. Wishpon is sent to Yellek to steal the compass from Nanaouk, who is believed to have the compass. Given his history with Isitoq, Donte "Emeraldon" McArthur elects to respond to a distress call from Nanaouk. However, the Icy Finge and Hebbleskins alike are angry with Emeraldon's meddling in their operations in Florida. In revenge, they learn of his secret identity - then nuke his mother's house with a low-grade nuke. They also send Screwworms to terrorize the Old National Events Plaza. Fellow Sodality Church and Exodus Agenda member Rev. Tyler Kilmington, who's been mentoring Donte since the death of Donte's father Hector, alerts Imaki that Donte is out of town - and that there's suspected Screwworm and Hebbleskin activity in Evansville. Imaki sends Candi to investigate and infiltrate Old National Events - in spite knowing that this puts Candi at risk under the Kirby Act. Candi is able to defeat the MPF generators and their guards, and holds off the Screwworms single-handedly just long enough for SCALLOP and the National Guard to make it to Old National Events and restore order. When Emeraldon is informed that a mysterious woman dressed as a centipede filled in for him, and so spectacularly, he dubs her "Ciem" - short for the Spanish ciempies. News media begins questioning: "Who is Ciem?" However, the answer comes sooner and more shockingly than anyone hoped for. With the baton for plan of action given to Arfaas and the Beliah Amendment enforcers along with Darius gunning for Candi, any small mistake could spell disaster. Alas, on a mission gone horribly wrong, Candi finds her identity and classified suit tech exposed. She knows there must be consequences. Candi is able to save her hometown, with a little help from her sister Miriam "Sniperbadger" Flippo and the Purge-Flare. However, Darius doesn't let up until he can finally get his pretty revenge on her for Stan's rejecting the Philippine family. Citing her carelessness on October 15th of 2015, he has Candi's situation inflated to a felony status under the Kirby Act - in spite many local officials arguing this assessment is excessive, extreme, and unfair. She soon finds herself incarcerated at the Madison Juvenile Correctional Facility - in order to avoid having to say anything incriminating about her godfather, Imaki Izuki. Secretly, she tries to hide from her family the fact that she's pregnant with Danny's child - using her time in Madison as a way to keep the pregnancy out of view a little bit longer. Wishpon's faulty compass gets him to Sault Ste Marie before it stops working. The Screwworms set up camp in various places around both the Canadian and Michigan sides. Nanaouk arranges for Izzy to work for a tour agency for the months of November - December, and to work as a tour guide for the Soo Locks Boat Tours for the month of October, as featured in Anarteq: Guardian of the Soo. Carrying a non-damaged compass, Izzy is not informed what the true function of these compasses really is. He offers tours during the day and patrols both sides of the St. Mary's River at night. However, he has trouble finding any conclusive evidence of Screwworm activity. In November of 2015, however, this activity heats up. His cousin Jissika follows a lead, and nearly exposes the Screwworms' entire sinister plan. However, losing a battle with Wishpon leads to her getting arrested. From the visitation booth in jail, she warns Izzy of what's coming. With clever planning and timing, Izzy is able to get the Abdygalis Shard out of the river and into Emeraldon's possession - and diffuse the bomb. However, Nanaouk's effort to dispose of the Shard lands both the Shard and himself floating around forever in the atmosphere of Neptune. Outraged to have lost to a single merman, Rappaccini threatens to include Canada in his yet-unnamed new plan. A terrified Justin Trudeau caves under pressure to give in to Rappaccini's demands, and declares Anarteq an outlaw. Izzy flees to British Columbia, where the locals are likely to be more sympathetic toward him. Jissika is left behind in a Sault Ste Marie prison for the time being. While Candi was dealing with her initial legal issues following having been mistaken for a Pyro Panther during the Hebbleskins' October raid of Gerosha, Miriam tried to help out by hiring the Purge-Flare. This led to one boy in town - Randy Mintzel - mistaking Miriam for Candi. Candi was about to face additional charges of aiding the Purge-Flare - a wanted fugitive and mass murderer. HHowever, Miriam refused to let Candi take the fall for her. She turned herself in come December of 2015. Initially held at the Warrick County Jail, Miriam later found herself sent to two years at the SCALLOP Juvenile Containment Center. Of 2016 Her absence online, however, resulted in fellow Critter Resistance member Tim "Tamperwolf" Downsen losing control of the organization. DeathDachshund assumes control of half, and they defect to the Icy Finger. Miriam is recruited from prison with Tamperwolf's help in January of 2016, to assist the CIA in bringing down the rogue faction of this band of hacker-terrorists, in Sniperbadger: Fall of the Critter Resistance. Ciem / Anarteq: Kahoopiliana catches up two months after Miriam's adventure, revealing that Candi had indeed miscarried. Rumors are flying everywhere on what Rappaccini's next evil plan will be. It's revealed that after the Purge-Flare and Ciem disrupted Arfaas' plans for Gerosha, the Phaletori had successfully ravaged the Florida panhandle. On top of this, the fall of Boston and possession of it by Halal Affadidah ensured that the war baton was passed back into Rappaccini's hands. While Candi tries to get enrolled officially in the SCALLOP Mission Furloughs program to become Ciem again, she dreads not knowing where she'll be. Meanwhile, her new friends inside the Madison Center work with Imaki to get Candi back into shape - and to get her a new Ciem costume to take on whatever lies ahead. With time running out, SCALLOP desperately needs to dig for clues on an encrypted, stolen flash drive to figure out which of Rappaccini's plans on the drive will likely be next. Problem: the encryption involves Hawaiian language clues. As the treachery of a certain Jim Oisdaat makes perfectly clear to one pundit with a podcast show, SCALLOP is now infiltrated with Icy Finger spies. Meanwhile, a different SCALLOP agent is tasked with securing a deal to transfer Jissika to the SCALLOP Juvenile Containment Center and out of Sault Ste Marie. SCALLOP locates Izzy, and blackmails him into traveling to Hawaii in exchange for Jissika's transfer - and for his own refugee status. He begrudgingly agrees. Upon arrival, he discovers a bitter old Kamohoalii. The two compare notes, and learn that the code most likely to be deployed is Project: Kaiakahinalli 2. Rumors are that several Volcanists' Rubies have gone missing. Of the 12, only 3 would be needed to create a superweapon. Back at Madison, Candi also tries to cover for corrections officer Paul "Goatgruff" Driveway - who's been using some of her Proto Ciem suit tech without SCALLOP's knowledge to become more efficient at his own vigilante side activities. Ciem: Ash Cloud picks up the story in June of 2016. The Brummels are in a mad dash to deliver to SCALLOP agent Randy Lapborn another stolen piece of intel - one which contains clues regarding Kaiakahinalli 2. However, the Brummels' cover is blown. A mad chase ensues across the city of Madison, while Ciem and Goatgruff attempt to protect the Brummels and the intel. Screwworms terrorize the streets, forcing the two heroes to get clever. Candi finally catches up to the Brummels, but not before their van is flipped not far from the entrance to the Madison facility campus. She encounters an Anito for the first time. Candi manages to protect the intel, but the Brummels have to split, as their daughter is injured. Candi takes the injured Lacey inside of Madison Juvenile and gets her medically stabilized, with an airlift set to take her to an undisclosed location in order to protect her from being discovered by the Screwworms - hellbent on revenge. Realizing that his initial plan to attack New York has been compromised, Rappaccini improvises a new plan involving his new herald: Korsicht. The latter is armed with a necklace dubbed the "Heart of Pele," forged using three of the missing Volcanist's Rubies. Korsicht and his army head to Ohio and Indiana, in an effort to cause as much chaos as possible across the entire expanse of those two states. Korsicht begins his campaign in Louisville, Kentucky. He demonstrates what the Heart of Pele is capable of at full strength, with him wielding it. A 48-megaton blast destroys Louisville, covering much of southern Indiana and Ohio in a slow-progressing ash cloud that locks those regions in a manmade 24/7 plague of darkness. The main goal, however, is Cincinnati. Louisville was only a warm-up. With most of the armies concentrating in Cincinnati, SCALLOP makes haste to deploy as many heroes there as possible. The city becomes a war zone. One of Korsicht's final stops on his Indiana campaign, however, was the Madison Juvenile Center. He and his Anitos and Screwworms descend on the facility in full fury, killing anyone they can. Ciem and Goatgruff team up to defend the facility, along with SCALLOP liaison-in-training Jordan Grentzwell. However, Paul is killed in the raid and Korsicht abducts the warden, Bruce Almin, as a way to taunt Candi when he finds her hard to kill. Grentzwell and Candi head to Cincinnati in pursuit of Korsicht - who throws obstacles their way in order to exhaust them. Korsicht later finds a way to capture the Gray Champion, and becomes distracted himself. Candi is exhausted and knocked unconscious after saving the Trenson family from Anitos - one of many side rescue missions given to her. Being on a S'Poling tether adds to the pressure she's under, as she'll be declared a fugitive from justice if she doesn't return to Madison within the specified time on her monitor. She is already angry that Darius extended her sentence length arbitrarily - while also forbidding her contact with Erin and Imaki, thus rendering her unable to ever go home. After being nursed back to health by the grateful Trensons, Candi sees fit to give saving Almin another try. Grentzwell, also injured, stays behind to help the Trensons flee Cincinnati on foot. Candi finds Korsicht, and uses quick thinking to fake him out into accidentally freeing the Gray Champion mid-battle. She then uses Gray's revival to further distract Korsicht, thus seizing an opportunity to steal the Heart of Pele away from him before he can use it to detonate Cincinnati the same way he did Louisville. The Gray Champion makes quick work of Korsicht; but the Anitos threaten to kill an already-injured Almin. Extirpon and Gray come to Candi's aid to fend off the Anitos and protect Bruce. With time running out on her monitor, Candi begs the Gray Champion to assist her and Bruce into returning to Madison. Gray gets them to the King's Daughter's Hospital, so Bruce can be placed in emergency care. Candi exhausts her Zeran teleporters in order to return to Madison Juvenile before time runs out. Good news arrives: the ash cloud won't rain on Madison. Candi and her friends aren't required to evacuate; though the damage done to the buildings in their area after the Anitos' carnage means several of Candi's new associates are dead. Worse: the state wants to eventually relocate the girls to a more-intact facility further north. Finally getting herself out on parole, Jissika rejoins her cousin Izzy in Hawaiii, under Paku's protection. Anarteq: Tropic Mercenary details how the salmon cousins help an old shark lord deal with some of his long-time stubborn adversaries in July and August of 2016. Of 2017 In November of 2017, Bernie "Quoll" Mudster and Kropimak Duzerit are hired by Arfaas to terrorize the Madison Juvenile Center once more - this time, while it's in the process of transferring its remaining girls to LaPorte. Quoll also tries to use his props, illusions, and pyrotechnics to come after Imaki and the Exodus Agenda, and derail their Exodus Agenda program to assist southern Indiana residents in preparing to leave for Houston. With Affadidah conquering more and more of the northeast of the US, it becomes obvious that Gerosha will fall. Imaki erects catacombs to help residents hide. Quoll attempts to uproot this system while it's still being built. Candi is let out of Madison long enough to interfere; but soon learns that it was a diversion. With several of the Last Legs girls having been abducted from Madison, it doesn't take long to deduce that they're being kept near Boulder, CO. The girls, via some quick thinking, escape on their own. Yet, they know that they were being kept as a trap by Quoll in order to buy Duzerit some time. Duzerit acquires the Heart of Pele - inexplicably stolen from SCALLOP custody. His plan? Detonate Yellowstone! Candi and her new friends must thwart this - or watch the US suffer a blow from which it might never recover. Of 2021 Some time has passed. With Capp Aard intending to use the Ming-Yo to build a death ray, the hunt is on for MSS Team Black Rat to track down all the Nin-Chyo-related Chinese experiments and destroy them. However, the Ming-Cho falls out of their reach when it's confiscated by Toklisanan special government agent Betty Harmin. Betty is eventually tracked by a band of Hebbleskins; but buries the Ming-Cho beneath some tires in the back yard of a certain Charlie Raymond. With its outer casing damaged and leaking radiation, the Ming-Cho proves especially dangerous even above the Ming-Yo - which Emeraldon destroys. Betty keeps running, tricking the Hebbleskins into believing that she still has it. However, they are unable to recover it. She dies protecting the secret of where it's hidden. SCALLOP agent Jake Asawa, a friend of Mukade, investigates when Charlie is mysteriously diagnosed with radiation poisoning. He soon learns of Charlie's special needs friend Hannah Marrington, and her down-on-his-luck brother, Rob Marrington. He convinces the brother-sister duo to work with him to head to a secret SCALLOP facility and have the Ming-Cho destroyed there - since Beliah has the Sodality under enough pressure over how the Ming-Yo was destroyed. Reluctantly, the three all agree to this perilous road trip - where avoiding detection and conflict will prove the greatest challenge of all, in Path of the Ming-Cho. Of 2025 In Phaemer Village Peacekeepers, we learn of Phaeleel acquiring a new league heroes - its answer to the Sodality of Gerosha on Earth - when fallout from the Battle for Metheel makes it clear that Phaelites need similarly drastic measures to their Earth cousins. Flashbacks reveal the dreaded Major Demerin Gosmerid destroying Phaemer Village in 1997, amidst the rise of the Phaletori order that believes in Multiversalist Totalitarianism on par with the beliefs of the Hebbleskin Order at the time. A young Keet Kabo finds herself a homless, rejected orphan in the streets of Dephinapolis. Meanwhile, Phaletori loyalists splinter off from SCALLOP and cause chaos in Texas. Evan Manicotti, an eccentric inventor, nostalgist, and weapons developer; witnesses a little too much going on. He soon finds himself trapped in a high-output MPF chamber, and frozen in suspended animation. He's recovered by SCALLOP; but Darius decides to turn Evan's entire life into a museum exhibit on Phaeleel - including the frozen Evan himself! Approximately 27 years have passed. The Phaletori are making their move to expand the war they and the Triumvirate started on Earth. With the Hebbleskins defeated, Affadidah's regime becomes the official third head in the Triumvirate. However, there is a bid to destroy Dephinapolis and uncover the Phaelite Abdygalis Shard - in order to secure Rappaccini's bid to unlock the Multiverse. They know Rappaccini needs every Marlquaanite Ruby he can get plus as many Abdygalis Shards as he can get to change the nature of his universe to be more Percolation Wave-sensitive. This would result in civil war all across Phaeleel. Chancelor Namolil, whose home is in Dephinapolis, decides that an off-the-books "peacekeeper" team will be needed to deal with the rogue Gosmerid's forces before this war even takes place. Also, Namolil is outraged by how the Phexos that his own kind created are treated so miserably. He wants to restore Phaemer Village, so that Phexos can live there in peace. When Gosmerid threatens him and a recent ex-con Keet Kabo, he makes her the leader of this new team. They revive Evan "Time Capsule" Manicotti, and set to work assembling a team that can take down Gosmerid's forces - and restore Phaemer Village. Along the way, an exiled Meethexo named Titus "the Socratic" Rahmerthal joins their cause. They also recruit DJ Jake "Jackal Semicolon" Semical, and Bartholemew "Bolte Chipotle" Chippen to their cause. Stopping Gosmerid's invasion proves tricky; but these heroes rise to the occasion. Dephinapolis is happy as a city; for it means that they are less likely to need to summon the Sodality from Earth as they once did. Of 2032 Anarteq: Envoy to Lough Melvin details how an older Izzy, now in his early 40s, finally meets the love of his life - Moira "Li'Ban" Flanagan. He, Paku, and Jissika are called to Ireland to assist Li'Ban in warding off a branch of Irish mythology-themed Icy Finger loyalists calling themselves the "Mavorians." Early 20th century * 1939: Nanaouk Kunuk is born. * 1947: Wilbur Brocklyn is born. * 1960: Charlie Raymond is born. * 1966: Judge Terry Beliah is born. * 1977: Monica Shelly is born. * 1978: George Lawence is born. * 1982: ** October 4th: Chris Kennal is born. * 1983: ** April 17th: Shing Xú is born. ** May 7th: Wen Dù is born. * 1984: ** April 3rd: Jeraime Malestrom is born. * 1986: Aaron Stefflin and his twin brother Mark are born. ** Stung Hornet is born. * 1987: Teal Hog is born. 1990s * 1990: ** Keet Kabo is born. ** Simon Ardvin is born. * 1992: Lewis Marrington learns of his French family's heritage, particularly their role in Min Lin's execution and the mysterious word "nin-chyo." He goes on to marry his high school sweetheart Cassie Kerkhart. * 1993: ** Rob Marrington is born. ** Ann Kim is born. * 1994: ** Donte McArthur is born. ** Jordan Reddelwick is born. ** Laurie Pegol is born. * 1996: Erin goes off to college for the first time. ** The Mik-Non terrorist group and Hebbleskin Gang plot to steal the Ming-Yo. * 1997: Phaletori sect first forms; Phaemer Village destroyed. * 1998: Evan Manicotti abducted. ** Kirby Flippo is born. * 1999: Titus Rahmerthal first exiled to Phaeleel. ** September 9th: Candi, Miriam, and Marina are born on September 9th. *** Imaki becomes Candi's godfather, and agrees with Stan and Shalia to share custody with Reily of Candi if anything happens to Stan and Shalia. 2000s * 2000: Hannah Marrington is born. ** Jake Asawa is born. ** Reily Flippo becomes a world-traveling celebrity chef. ** Cassie Marrington begins cheating on Lewis with Vince Lagelle. Lewis turns to alcohol. * 2001: Erin returns from college. * 2003: Mallorie Wade is born. ** Lewis and Cassie abandon regular church attendance. Rob and Hannah take issue with that. * 2004: Lewis and Cassie Marrington officially divorce. Cassie immediately marries Vince Lagelle. * 2006: Stan and Shalia Flippo are murdered by the Hebbleskin Gang, including a young Gunner Soorfelt, by being run off the road. ** Reily goes back on his contract with Imaki for joint custody of Candi. Erin volunteers instead, giving herself full custody of Miriam and Marina. ** Hadley Mint enrolls at Ferris State to become a psychologist. * 2009: Clyde Spendelworth becomes the CEO at Sleet Mountain. The company begins defrauding its waste removal system, saving millions but harming the ecosystem in a nearby pond. ** Navyrope foils an operation of Clyde's in Oklahoma. ** Mark Stefflin discovers Clyde Spendelworth's scam. ** George Lawence and Kyle Tugrass begin murdering members of the company who don't fall in line with Clyde's scheme. ** Chris Kennal and Ashley Phillips murder Mark Stefflin. ** Aaron Stefflin and Monica Shelly expose Clyde. Chris, George, and Kyle try to murder them, but Chris has a change of heart and murders George and Kyle, then flees. ** Clyde Spendelworth joins the Hebbleskin Gang and flees. Sleet Mountain goes bankrupt from paying lawsuit fees when sued by the EPA. ** Chris becomes a wandering fugitive, devoting his life to ridding the world of Clyde as atonement for having killed Mark. 2010s 2011 * Jake Asawa and Hannah Marrington meet and become very close when Jake runs into her in a mall in Tokyo. At the time, they're staying with Imaki Izuki. On Skype, they very briefly get to meet the 12-year-old Candi Flippo. * Candi's Centhuen Prototype abilities fully manifest. * Candi is raped by Don the Psycho. * Don flees the scene when Candi fights back, then goes into hiding. He ends up being experimented on by the Hebbleskin Gang, and joins their ranks. * Fred, a classmate of the Flippo girls, rapes Marina. Candi adopts the "Spookfaced Centipede" outfit and persona, and helps Marina take revenge. * Imaki gets involved, and trains Candi how to be a proper heroine. * Imaki begins drafting equipment for an improved Ciem suit. 2012 * The Hebbleskin Gang, while not abandoning their AI mind control technologies completely, decide they would prefer to create a lycanthropic army. They settle for studying their Milthuen Prototypes in the hopes of creating true Milthuens. 2013 * The Marringtons move to Oklahoma, convinced things in Indiana are getting really bad. * Rev. Tyler Kilmington becomes Emeraldon's mentor. 2015 * Betty McArthur is killed in a terrorist attack, making Kilmington into Donte's new permanent home. * Candi and Miriam are both sent to prison by Darius Philippine for failure to keep Zeran wardrobes a secret and for helping the Purge-Flare escape Gerosha after saving it from Lava Tigre. Candi gets 2 years at Madison Juvenile Correctional, Miriam gets 2 years at SCALLOP Juvenile Containment Center. Miriam loses her virginity to Chris. * Anarteq: Guardian of the Soo 2016 * DeathDachshund and others in the Critter Resistance go rogue. The Pentagon calls on SCALLOP to recruit Miriam to stop him. Tamperwolf assists. * Louisville is destroyed. Eric Korsicht threatens Cincinnati, and Ciem must escape Madison to save Bruce after Bruce is abducted by Korsicht. Flintirah dies in the Battle for Cincinnati. 2017 * Taquito Raymond is born. * Lewis meets Richard Sartor at work, introduces him to Hannah. * Lewis Marrington drinks himself to death. * Rob temporarily moves to Texas as part of his job. * Richard promises to Rob that he'll help Hannah find a place to live that will tend to her special needs. He goes back on his word, instead manipulating her into moving in with him. * Ciem: Caldera 2018 * Candi released from Madison * Miriam released from SJCC 2020s * 2025: Phaemer Village Peacekeepers 2030s * 2032: Anarteq: Envoy to Lough Melvin